


something new something strange (to the both of us)

by thebigempty (SP4CEC4DET)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Invisible Snufkin, also joxter is best cat dad if very awkward, just cos it is related he isnt invisible in this tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: The Joxter promises to take care of his son after his last visit to Moomin Valley.





	something new something strange (to the both of us)

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel of sorts to my first invisi-snuff fic
> 
> also a bit inspired by a piece by luftballons99 on tumblr!!

"Hullo son."

Snufkin's harmonica let out a sour note as he jumped in surprise and looked up into the tree he sat under. Just a few feet above him, hanging upside down from a branch and grinning with obvious glee at the shock he received, was indeed Snufkin's father, the Joxter.

"Hullo father," he said dully. The Joxter's grin only grew.

"Now, now, what have I said about being so formal with me, Snuff?"

Snufkin rolled his eyes at the nick name. Jotter chuckled and, deft as a cat, hopped down to the ground next to his son. He settled and pulled out his pipe from his coat pocket. He lit it and Snufkin brought his harmonica back to his mouth, both of them content with a little quiet and some music.

"I heard you had some trouble after I left Moomin Valley last summer," the Joxter said quietly after Snufkin's first song ended.

Snufkin looked at him curiously, though he stared resolutely ahead. What trouble did he mean? And how would he have known? Did he and Moominpapa share letters after all this time?

"Is that right?" Snufkin settled on saying.

"Mhm," the Joxter nodded, rolling his teeth over the tip of his pipe, still not looking as his son. "Yes, quite a bit of trouble. I wish you had--No, no, I should have been there."

Snufkin's heart stopped. He thought he knew which trouble his father meant now.

"You...It-it couldn't be helped. It was my fault anyway--"

"That's the sort of thinking that will get you invisible again!"

Snufkin blinked at his father's outburst. The Joxter sighed and pulled off his hat to scratch at his head, clearly struggling with his words. Snufkin removed his hat as well.

"It's...rather ironic, actually," the Joxter started, "I think you're friends only followed me around to learn more about you. Young Moomintroll especially." Joxter finally glanced at his son. Snufkin looked away, face warming. The Joxter chuckled again.

"The life of a wanderer sure is something," the Joxter spoke again after a beat of silence, "but it's nothing without someplace to return to...Your mother is that for me."

Snufkin perked up at the mention of the Mymble. He had never really heard his father speak about her.

"So you do still see her?"

"Yes of course," Joxter nodded.

"Perhaps...we could visit together this year," Snufkin offered.

His father nodded again, absently, a sad look in his eyes. He sighed and turned to face Snufkin fully. Snufkin turned to face him as well, fiddling with the hem of his cloak nervously.

"I...I know I wasn't there for you...then," Joxter said, nervously bribing his paws up to his son's shoulders, "But I...I promise I'm here for you now." He gently pulled Snufkin into a hug.

"And I'm sorry," he said ever so quietly.

Snufkin sucked in a breath, insisting to himself he would not cry, and hugged his dad tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> look at these two emotionally stunted boys they love each other so much


End file.
